Fallen Gods
by The Bedroom Writer
Summary: Edwards gets hurt during the battle in Eclipse, how does the rest of the house deal with him hurting.
1. Bella's POV

BPOV

I was standing at his closed bedroom door, would he want to see me? My hand had been on the handle for about ten minutes before I finally walked in. He was laying on the bed his eyes unseeingly staring at the ceiling. His clothes were all matted with dried venom and dirt, "Edward" I whispered into the silence that was covering the room in a thick heavy blanket. He didn't stir when I said his name I made my way to the bed and was shocked when I saw him up close for the first time. There was a pained look in his eyes like he was reliving a painfully memoir. I knew which memoir he was reliving. Taking my gaze away from his face, my eyes travelled down his body his shirt was a tatted mess against his smooth chest as were his pants against his legs. I let out a cry when I saw the long cut that travelled up his side, rapidly "bleeding" venom as was his face I now saw, "Edward, your side and your face. I have to get Carlisle" I said in a strained voice but his arm shot out, "I don't need him, any way his with Esme and before you go rushing off to the others they are all preoccupied with their mates." He said in low voice, maybe hoping that I wouldn't hear. Before I had a chance to speak he spook again, "Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be with...him" he spoke the last word as if he had to physical push it out.

I looked at him with a shocked face; did he think that I was here to tell him that I had picked Jacob? I moved forward faster than I ever had taking his "bleeding" face between my hands, "listen to me, I have never wanted anyone more then I want you! I am here to help you because I love you with all my heart and that will never chance." I said in voice that was filled with as much love as I could conger. His eyes seem to lighten a bit at my words. "You don't want him at all?" he asked. I shook my head, "Not nearly as much as I want you" I said brushing the hair from his eyes, I accidently brushed he edge of one of the cuts on his forehead. He cringed away from me rolling on to his side, "Edward! Please let me help you" I said walking around the bed so that I could see him, he face was twisted in pain as he screamed out again, "Edward tell me what I'm meant to do!" I screamed at him.

I had no idea what to do I walked up and down the bed helpless, running my hand through my hair when the tears began to fall. There was a knocked that door, I ran to get it not wanted to take my eyes off Edward, who face was still showing the pain that he was in. I reached the door open, Carlisle was standing there. His eyes intently searched for his son, when his eyes found him, he gasped. Edward let out another scream making me flinch, "I don't know what to do, and he doesn't want anyone to come in. I would have come and got you sooner but he begged me not to." I said. Carlisle's eyes dratted back to my face, "how bad is he?" he asked. I swallowed hard, "he has a huge cut down his side and some deep ones on his face but he would let me touch him." I explained. Carlisle made his way into the room but was stopped when Edward spoke, "Dad I'm fine, go back to Mum" he said in a strained voice, there was a flicked of recognition in Carlisle's face as he took a step back out of the door. "Bella you have to get him into the bath, the warm water will help the wounds heal faster" Carlisle explained to me. I nodded as he left. I walked over to the bathroom, flicking on the light I walked over to the bath and began to run it. When I came back into the room Edward was still on his side. "Edward" I said touching his arm. "I'm going to roll you over ok." I warned him before I slowly rolled him over on to his back, he hissed in pain. "Sorry" I said in a low voice. "Carlisle said that a bath would help ok. I'm going to sit you up ok, if you can't do it tell me please" I pleading with him as I wrapped one of my arms around his waist and the other one around his shoulders. "Ahhhh!" He yelled out in pain as he came up into a sitting position. I kissed the parm of his hand; it was the only part of him that wasn't covered in venom. "Do you think that you will be able to walk?" I asked him. He looked at me with a grim face "I should be fine".

He nodded his head and started to pull himself up from the bed, I wrapped my hand around his waist supporting most of his weight as we made our way to the bath room. I sat him on the side of the bath tub and began to undo the remaining buttons that were left on the shirt, "Bella? What are you doing?" I asked in a low voice. "Im giving you a bath." I said strongly, I wasn't going to take no for an answer. I tried to pull the shirt off him but he yelled out in pain as he tried to put his arms up. I froze for a moment, then torn the shirt off with my hands the bits of fabric falling soundlessly to the floor. My hands made their way down to his pant's buttons, "Bella, maybe you shouldn't" I said. But I wasn't listening to him, his pants fell to the ground my like the shirt had before it and he was left only in his boxers. I looped my fingers under the hem and pulled him off, he hissed but this time it wasn't out of pain. Unknowing to me my hand had brushed against him causing a gentle amount of friction. I looked up into his eyes they were black but not with the normal kind of hunger. I shook my head, "Can you get into the bath, or do you want me to go and get someone?" I asked, but he was already shaking his head, "No I'm fine" he said grabbing my hand for support as his he stepped into the bath.

Once he was in the bath his head rested back against the side, his breathing heavy. I grabbed the wash cloth that was resting on the side and began to rub his chest with it. He groaned as the cloth moved over his nipples, making its way down is tone stomach. I could see that the cut on his side was begun to heal, it looked like a faint crack now and it had stopped weeping venom he also seemed not to be in as much pain as before. My hand went to his hip bone and began to finger a pattern on it. "Um...did you want to...um" I trailed off unable to finish my question. His eyes were closed as he answered. "You can if you want to" he said simply but he did have a look of utter control on his face. My hand reached out and grabbed the cool length that was between his legs, he shifted and groaned at the contact as did I. "Bella..." he breathed as I started to wash his member.

I felt him harden under my touch; I ran my hand up and down his shaft not cleaning any more the wash cloth dropped out of my hand and my bare skin made direct contact to his. He jumped at the contact pushing my hand away, "Bella, I'm...can we stop" he said. I pulled my hand away and stood up he reached out to hold my hand smiling "My hair needs a wash" he asked. I smiled at him then thought of something, I started to undress – feeling a bit uneasy, he had never seen me like this before – "Bella what are you doing?" he asked in shock, but he could keep his eyes off my newly undressed chest. "I'm joining you." I said simply climbing into the bath and sitting behind him wrapping my legs around his waist pulling my toward me, he seem to give up and lean back against me sighing at the contact of our skin.

I grabbed the shampoo from behind me, placing some in my hands and rubbing it into his hair. I massaged his scalp and a purring noise came from his chest, I laughed, "What?" he asked. "You're purring, I haven't heard you do that before" I said rubbing the place behind his ear that I knew he liked. I rinsed his hair out by cupping my hand and pouring the water over his head. He turned around after all the shampoo was out, "please don't leave me..." he said quietly with his head down. My heart skipped a beat; I thought I was leaving him. Did he still think that I had picked Jacob over him even after I had told him I hadn't? I don't know what I was thinking at that moment, I leaped into his lap pulling myself closer to him by wrapping my legs around him, "I'm not going anywhere without you!" I said pulling his face to my so that I could kissed his frozen lips. He didn't reposed right away; I think that he may have been shock that I was being so straight forward with my actions. But when he did, it was a kiss like I had never had, it was passionate and carefree. He was holding me a bit too tight but I didn't seem to care at the time, his fingers were digging into my hips more then likely leavening marks that would appear into the morning.

I ran my hand through his hair grabbing it at the back of his neck pulling him even closer he sighed into my mouth. I grinded my hips into his, he responded by standing up and taking us to the bedroom, laying us down on the bed. "You have no idea what it felt like thinking that I had lost you again", he said looking into my eyes. "I'm sorry; I wasn't thinking at the time, I was just trying to stop him from hurting himself. I never thought that you would see it, I feel terribly for what I have done...to have caused you pain." I said looking at him fiercely. He strokes the wet hair out of my eyes, "you have nothing to be sorry about, and I know that there are things that I cannot give you, that there are holes that I can never fill while you are human. It's only natural that you should want to find someone that can fill them" he said sitting up and resting his head against the headboard.

I looked up at him in shock, was he telling me that he wasn't mad that I had kissed Jacob back...?

Before I could even think about asking him he had my face between his hands, "I can be noble Bella; I can let you go if that's what you want. But know this; I will always be in the wings just hoping that you will come back to me." He said in a tone that there wasn't a chance in hell that I couldn't believe him. I sat up pulling the sheets with me suddenly felling very exposed, "I don't want him Edward! I want you! Is there any way that I can prove to you that it's you that I want? Please tell me how I can fix this!" I yelled at him. He looked at me shocked, I never really yelled at him and when I did it was all in the name of fun. "Bella, you don't have to fix anything, Im the one that is going to have to do something." He said quietly.


	2. Carlisle's POV

CPOV

I never thought I would ever hear Edward scream like that ever again, he was screaming as if he was being chanced again. It all became too much for me I went to get up but Esme stopped me. "No Bella has to be the one." She said simply. "Esme I can't just let him suffer, are you hearing the same thing that I am? That's our son in there screaming in pain! Bella has no idea what she is meant to be doing!" I yelled running my hand through my hair in an Edwardish fashion. Edward let out another scream much louder than any of the ones before. I could hear Bella yelling, "Edward tell me what I'm meant to do!" I hands contracted into fists, I turned to Esme she was plainer than normal, she nodded once and I ran from the room.

I knocked on Edwards bedroom door, Bella answered it I looked around her in search of my son. He was lying on the bed, I could see the all of his injuries but I could see the deep long gash that was running down his side. His clothes hung in tatters on his body, his breathe were coming in puffs that shocked me. He screamed out again making Bella flinch. "I don't know what to do; he doesn't want anyone to come in. I would have come and got you sooner but he begged me not to." Bella said with hopelessness in her brown eyes. My eyes dratted back to her face, "how bad is he?" I asked. She swallowed hard and began to explain, "He has a huge cut down his side and some deep ones on his face but he would let me touch him." I started to make my way into the room but was stopped when Edward spoke, "Dad I'm fine, go back to Mum" he said in a strained voice, I recognised the tone that he was using. He had used the same tone when he was sick with the flu; he was trying to keep all the pain the he was feeling inside, the physical and emotional pain. I took a step back out of the door. "Bella you have to get him into the bath, the warm water will help the wounds heal faster" I told her, she nodded.

I made my way back to my room; Esme was waiting for me as I entered. She raced over to me, "how is he?" she asked worried. "He wouldn't let me see him, but his pretty bad. I told Bella to put him in the bath, which should help a little bit." I said to her. Edward screamed from the room again, his screams seemed to bounce off every wall in the house. Esme wrapped her arm around her knees, pulling them up onto the bed. She let out a strained sob. "Esme he is going to be fine" I consoled her wrapping my arm around her waist, pulling her towards me. "I know but I can't stand it, hearing him like that. It reminds me when Emmett was being changed; a mother should never have to hear her children screaming like that."


End file.
